Genus and species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98JACtwistxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda rose plant named xe2x80x98JACtwistxe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98JACjemxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,001, with the variety xe2x80x98JACrawxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the healthy foliage, large clusters and yellow color of the female parent along with the vigor and fragrance of the unpatented male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with the other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Upright, vigorous branching growth;
2. Blooms in clusters of 3 to 7 flowers;
3. Light yellow flower color;
4. Dark green, healthy foliage; and
5. Sweet hyacinth scent.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The subject variety differs from the female parent in flower color, height and fragrance and differs from the red and white flower of the male parent.
The subject variety differs from other yellow floribundas in its light pale yellow color, its pink blush on aging and its very sweet, hyacinth fragrance.